


The Soul You Gave Me, They Destroyed

by ShaeraHaek



Series: Haikyuu Space AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AI Akaashi, I´m so sorry, M/M, Some fluff too, Space AU, Tragedy, last part probably, space pirate Bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaeraHaek/pseuds/ShaeraHaek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All good things must come to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soul You Gave Me, They Destroyed

**Author's Note:**

> So, this took a while. But I´ve finally finished it and I hope you will be satisfied.  
> I sqzeezed out a tear when I was writing it (but that was probably because I was quite drunk and listening to Last Samurai OST). 
> 
> If you find any errors, I´m sorry - AO3 sometimes likes to delete stuff  
> Edit: I stg everytime I check this I find some new BS!!  
> Is someone re-writing this with typos on purpose?!  
> Art here ----> http://shaerahaek.tumblr.com/post/136350235776/somaakaashi-for-haikyuu-space-au-part-2-just  
> Enjoy!

_Bokuto, have you ever wondered how the ship crashed? How all the scientists died?_

_Did you know, it would end like this?_

Bokuto was not telling him something. Akaashi could tell by the way he blushed and tugged at the hair on his neck every time they spoke and bit his lip to keep himself from saying it. The crew teased him about it - both of them, actually - but Akaashi had no idea what it was about so he left a little bit bullied. All those jabs about birds of prey and spring being the nesting time just didn't make any sense to him...

No matter how hard he tried to get it out of them, Akaashi never got a proper answer. They brushed him off with an apology and a grin or just ran away, leaving him wondering and feeling alone. They even had the nerve to accuse him of looking like a sulking child who was forced to stay at the table until the dinner's finished after they noticed him standing in the corner, glaring at them with a pout he just couldn't stop himself from making. He crossed his arms on his chest and puffed out his cheeks, making the entire crew laugh harder.

He made his point clear when he moved recharge casket to the sick bay where Sarukui indulged him listening to his complaining and left Bokuto and the rest of the crew deal with his smaller and more emotional self.

"You know, there is a reason why they're not telling you," Sarukui said with the mischievous I-know-something-you-don't smile the rest of them made and Akaashi didn't like it at all. "You shouldn't think about it too much."

The AI squinted at him, turning in his casket careful not to knot the cables connected to his back and limbs. He hung his arms over the edge, fiddling with his fingers. "So, you know what this is all about?"

"I'm not telling you either," Sarukui laughed, gesturing to him to lie down, "and don't look at me like that. It may work on the captain but not on me," he said as he pushed the sulky AI to lie down so he could close the lid so he didn't have to look at that genuinely sad face.

"I have noticed a certain pattern over the last month," Akaashi's voice echoed in the room, shortly before his naked hologram form blinked into life next to the casket.

Sarukui made a half-acknowledging, half-questioning noise in the back of his throat and searched for something to occupy himself with.

"We've been circling around Venus Moon and Mars quite often."

"We have, haven't we?" Sarukui chuckled, pointedly avoiding any eye-contact with the holo. Akaashi crossed his arms again and cocked his hip.

"You are forgetting I can control the ship!" Akaashi threatened, scolding himself for resolving to such childish approach. It worked when Bokuto did it, though. 

"You know, Bokuto really is a bad influence - who would have thought," Sarukui hummed when he finally turned around, giving up his search for work, and putting his hands on his hips, scolding Akaashi like a disappointed father. "Of all things, you get the tantrum throwing from him."

He laughed when the AI dropped the act and sat on the casket, eyes cast downwards.

"He's been spending a lot of money, too," Akaashi murmured, making Sarukui pause and his amusement dampen.

"You're watching his bank account?"

Akaashi glanced up guiltily, the hologram blinking a few times as he played with his fingers. "He's been careful with not doing any online transactions," he paused, distorting again, "and it worries me a little."

Sarukui's eyebrows climbed into his hairline. Was it really that bad? He shook his head and plopped down on the casket next to the hologram, trying to come up with a careful way to get around the subject. He took a breath and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, the door slid open and Bokuto stumbled in with Keiji violently bumping into his back.

"Please, make him stop! Akaashi, please, I'm sorry, stop!" he whined, trying to keep the robot at arm's length.

Sarukui glanced over at Akaashi, his jaw dropping in amazement when he saw him smirking under his nose. The hologram vanished before Sarukui could start with another round of scolding, leaving him dealing with a very unhappy Bokuto and a vengeful bot. Thankfully, the captain managed to beg Akaashi into stopping, and even though the AI refused to answer or get out of the casket, he seemed to have enough of bullying for one day and chose to ignore everyone instead.  

The doctor leaned against the counter and crossed his arms on his chest, observing Bokuto with a squint on his face, anticipating his tactic of talking himself out of the mess he's made. His begging for forgiveness was endearing at first - seeing the man kneeling  in front of the casket and rubbing his palms together like a hungry beggar while promising the moon and all that sweet-talk were very memorable, but after an hour even Sarukui reached his limit. He pushed himself off the counter and rapped his knuckled on the casket when Bokuto made his third pondering lap around the room. "Don't snoop around too much," he whispered, "just, trust us."

* * *

They had started docking at Oikawa's place a little too often for Akaashi's taste. It was not like he didn't like it there, but the amount of clothes Oikawa was forcing him to get into was a little horrifying.

It also didn't help Akaashi's mood that Bokuto, despite his promises, kept disappearing for various periods of times, ranging from a few hours to a few days. The teasing returned, and even Oikawa and Iwaizumi seemed to know what's going on, but the only answer he got from Oikawa were shrugs and grins.

Iwaizumi took the matter in his own hands the third time he caught Akaashi glaring at Bokuto's retreating back.

He carefully approached the AI, rubbing the back of his neck. "If you want to find out that bad, why don't you go take a look?" he suggested, leading Akaashi by his elbow to Oikawa's work room.  They dug out one of Oikawa's old probes - useless everywhere else in the galaxy but commonly used in the Martian markets. It only took a little bit of tweaking to set it up so Akaashi could control it but they managed it in record time. The only problem was that the circuits didn't work like those in Akaashi's  little robotic body so he had to disconnect from his android form and leave it behind. Iwaizumi hid it in the corner under a sheet and urged the probe-Akaashi to hurry up and leave with a little pat and shove.

"Try the west market," Iwaizumi called, waving at him from the hangar.

"You're an awful man," Kuroo piped in with a smirk when the probe was far enough not to pick up any audio.

Iwaizumi smirked, giving the man a sassy look. "You are no better! Come on, we need to burn the prospects before they get back," he beckoned while Kuroo inspected Akaashi's unpowered android shell.

"You sure it's off?"

"Totally," Iwaizumi assured, "rigged the wires in the probe - he wouldn't be able to fly off if he wasn't fully downloaded into it."

"An awful, awful man," Kuroo feigned disappointment as they walked out of the work room.

* * *

Akaashi found Bokuto in the west market, just as Iwaizumi said he would, in an establishment called 'The Jolly Old Chaps' which looked more like a retirement home than a pub. He would have easily overlooked him in the sea of white hair, bent backs and dull knitted sweaters if it wasn't for Oikawa and his extravagantly fashionable clothes that made him stand out like a sore thumb. He was leaning against Bokuto's chair on his elbows, one hand supporting his head, the other holding a fancy red drink with a tiny neon-green umbrella.

 Bokuto on the other hand fell in perfectly with the the clientele - dressed in his usual plain monochrome clothes and heavy dusty boots, his white and black hair swept back to look more classy. He sat at a small round table in the corner of the room, flicking at the numerous shot glasses with a delighted look on his face. At first, Akaashi thought he was playing a drinking game - in which he was undoubtedly having the upper hand, going by his wide grin and the sour look of his opponents face - but the longer Akaashi watched the more it looked like a negotiation. 

The elderly gentleman who sat at on the other side of the table looked rather indecisive about whatever Bokuto was animatedly talking about, scratching his white, well-groomed full beard. Akaashi floated around a little bit to get a better look, peeking from behind a table leg and catching Oikawa interrupt the exchange with a short comment that seemed to have made the older man's face light up with a delighted surprise. His demeanour made a complete one-eighty as he leaned forwards to slap Bokuto's shoulder playfully, making him blush and rub the back of his neck. The whole deal ended with enthusiastic handshakes and a round of drinks.

Akaashi was so curious about the cause of the little celebration that he unconsciously floated closer, unintentionally blowing his cover.

"Oh, isn't that yours?" Bokuto exclaimed, noticing him almost immediately, and making Akaashi startle so hard he almost crashed the probe into the bar. Damn Bokuto and his augmented eyes.

Oikawa spun around, smirking when his eyes fell on the probe. "Oh, indeed!" he grinned, grabbing Akaashi before he could float away. 

"What's it doing here?" Bokuto questioned with a laugh, rapping his knuckles on the crude iron shell and making Akaashi give up his attempts to escape.  

Oikawa waved his hand flippantly, flashing his best smile, "it's just Iwa reminding me to pick up a few things from the market...yeah." Akaashi was sure even he would manage to sound more convincing than that if he tried but then he remembered that Oikawa had a natural charm while bullshitting people, and Bokuto wasn't the most sober man around, so naturally, he didn't notice a thing.

"Off you go, owl man, you need to do some signing, do you not?" Oikawa jerked his thumb over his shoulder, holding Akaashi tighter under his arm when he felt him renew his struggle. "You need to have the paperwork finalized if you want to surprise Akaashi before the end of the spring," he said with a pointed look directed at the probe.

"Oh, yeah, right!" Bokuto slapped his cheek and ran off, clumsily navigating his way through the crowd to catch up with the bearded man who was waiting for him at the door.

"I can't believe you still haven't given up!" Oikawa shook his head, flicking at the probe's antenna and clucking like a disappointed mother. "You almost ruined everything, you naughty little AI you!" he accused with a barely contained cheeky grin, dragging the AI back to the hangar.

 Akaashi wasn't even properly loaded into the android vessel before he started the questioning. "He is trying to surprise me?"

"One would think you'd be a little bit smarter than this, you know - considering you're a highly advanced artificial general intelligence and all that," Oikawa mumbled in disbelief, folding the dirty sheet Akaashi was covered with, glaring at it as if it was insulting everything he's done in his life. "And you've ruined your wonderful clothes!" he scolded, already trying to get the AI out of them.

"But... Bokuto-"

"Yes, your dear captain is very, very busy trying to acquire the most surprising, awesome, rad... wicked - whatever word he's come up with to describe it - thing to surprise and impress you! How is it so hard to catch on?"

Akaashi looked as befuddled as never.

"Christ, you two are dumb!" Oikawa lamented as he slapped his hands together in a silent prayer, breaking into a fit of giggles a second later, "this is even better than the chick-flick novels Iwa loves to read every--"

"Akaashi!" Kuroo burst into the room, slamming the door open so violently it almost fell off its hinges."There you are, come on - we need to leave," he urged, grabbing his hand and tugging him away.

Oikawa took a second to react, snapping his mouth close with a click. "What is wrong?" he inquired, running after them as they made their way to the space ships, tripping on his own legs when he entered the hangar. He watched in awe how the men bustled around like agitated ants, gathering their things and haphazardly throwing them onto the loading ramps.

"Taking precautions," Kuroo answered darkly, clenching his jaw when he met Oikawa's eyes. There was a silent conversation between them which ended with Oikawa changing his course to get Iwaizumi.

Akaashi frantically looked around, his face marred by a worried frown. "Koutaro's not here yet," he piped in, tugging at Kuroo's hand to make him stop but only managing to make them slow down.

"He's on his way," Kuroo insisted, trying to come up with a way to tell the AI to  _hurry the fuck up_ in the subtlest way possible.

Bokuto did it for him, thankfully. "Everyone get ready for a take off," the man's forcefully cheerful voice echoed throughout the hangar as he raced inside, making everybody pick up their pace. "Don't bother with unnecessary stuff, we'll be coming back soon," he shouted, not bothering to slow down as he ran upstairs to get his own things. He stumbled back into the hangar, almost falling on his face as his legs were taking a few beats to catch up with his body. He ran straight to where Kuroo and Akaashi were, slowing down enough to mutter a quick 'thanks' to Kuroo and take Akaashi off his hands.

"Get in and start the ship, I'll be right there," Bokuto commanded with a tight voice, nudging the AI towards the Fukurodani ship.

Akaashi obeyed without a question, ignoring the uneasy feeling in his chest that clawed at him from the inside as he glanced back at Bokuto before he climbed into the ship, noticing his stiff back and clenched fists.

It bothered him, just like the fact that Bokuto refused to let him control the ship, saying 'not this time' with a grimace that could hardly be considered a smile. He watched the man sit in his chair, jabbing the buttons on the control console with more force than necessary and gripping the steer so hard it looked like he wanted to tear it off. Everybody else was in a similar state - all tense shoulders and forced, apologetic smiles when they passed by him in the dark corridors.

He decided to retire to Bokuto's room, laying down on his bed and waiting for him to return.

They travelled for three days, without any set destination or stops in between - just far away from Mars as possible. When the ship finally stuttered to a halt, Bokuto tiredly stumbled into his room, falling face-first onto the bed next to Akaashi with a sigh.

"Where are we?" the AI asked, turning Bokuto's limp body around to look at him. He looked like he'd aged twenty years overnight - he had heavy dark bags under his eyes and a wrinkles on his forehead from frowning for so long. Akaashi watched him drag a hand down his face and blow out another deep sigh.

"Neptune. We're docking on the night side for a while," he murmured, adjusting himself so he could lean his back against the pillow and fit them both into the bed more comfortably.

Akaashi lied against his side, timidly nosing his cheek and jaw which made the man smile lazily. It was obvious that Bokuto was not planning to get out of his clothes so Akaashi wordlessly helped him to get rid of them, throwing them carelessly on the floor. He watched the man fall back into the bed without any teasing comments or touches and Akaashi found out that he didn't like it one bit. He received a reaction, however, when he climbed over the man and straddled his lap. Bokuto's eyes snapped open, his body freezing up. Akaashi smiled at his surprised face, feeling a little bolder.

He took Bokuto's hands and placed them on his thighs when he slowly started to rock his hips, trying to imitate the people in the red-light districts he'd furtively followed Bokuto into while telling himself that it was not jealousy that brought him there. He picked up his pace and leaned over to press small kisses on the side of Bokuto's face when the man started to be more responsive and curious, softly whispering Akaashi's name. It didn't take long to bring Bokuto to the edge and let him tumble over as he wrapped his arms around the small of Akaashi's back and came with a strangled cry that made the AI feel something completely new in his chest. Akaashi let him catch his breath and slid down next to him, pressing his head against the junction of his neck and shoulder. He felt strangely happy but the feeling deflated as soon as he felt Bokuto arms around him tremble.

"Whats wrong?" Akaashi asked silently, trying to sit up, only to find himself in a tighter hug. "Did I do something wrong?" Akaashi tried again, giving up on his attempts to free himself and wishing for the tight knot in his chest to disappear. Maybe his advances weren't as appreciated as he'd thought. "I'm-"

"I'm sorry," Bokuto suddenly interrupted, increasing Akaashi's internal panic with the odd sound of his voice.  "I'm being stupid, I'm sorry I messed this up. Can we just... stay like this for a while?" he asked but when he used his hands to wipe his face and rub his eyes, Akaashi sat up and gently pushed them away to look at him.

"I'm such an asshole," Bokuto dawdled, giving him a watery smile. "You are being so attentive and wonderful and I'm being so ungrateful," he laughed, making Akaashi flinch at the falseness of the sound. Bokuto brushed his knuckles against the AI's cheeks, drawing him into a cuddle and tugging at the dark curl on the nape of his neck.

"Is it because we had to leave?" Akaashi asked, drawing lazy circles across  Bokuto's chest."What happened?"

"Many things happened." Bokuto replied, sounding bitter.

"Headhunters?" Akaashi asked with a small voice, watching Bokuto's eyes close.

"Worse," he said quietly, taking Akaashi's hand and intertwining their fingers. "Scientists."

Akaashi nodded, remembering the men who created him, and the tests they made him go through. "Let's talk about something else," he suggested, hoping that it would take Bokuto's mind off the worries that seemed to be eating him alive.

* * *

After Oikawa contacted them and assured them  it was safe to return, Bokuto finally allowed Akaashi to take over the ship and bring them back to Mars. The return flight was completely different - everyone eased back into teasing and joking, the gloomy atmosphere from before gone as if it never happened; which made Akaashi feel at home again.

However, just before they could get near enough to the red planet for Akaashi to start his landing procedure, Bokuto approached him, quietly telling him to change the course towards the Earth. Akaashi gave him a confused look but didn't argue. After adjusting the flight to match the coordinates, Bokuto whispered into his ear about putting the ship on autopilot, then took his hand and led him to the entry ramp where they waited for Fukurodani to land.

"Welcome to the forsaken cradle of humanity," he said after the crew poured out of the ship with excited cheers and hollers, immediately running off. "I've got a surprise for you." 

Bokuto led him outside to the grassy land that was unlike any place Akaashi had ever been to. Warmer than Mars, but colder than Venus and definitely not as dead as he imagined. The AI looked around in awe over the greenish landscape, basking in the gentle wind that blew around and made the yellowed willow by the pond creek and whistle. There was noise everywhere - but not the kind he was used to from deep space. It was different from the low hum of their ship or the celestial noise of other planets. He could hear the buzz of insects and croaks of frogs  - sounds he's only ever heard from the audio records he found on the internet.

He was so taken with the live environment that he didn't even register Bokuto tugging him forward, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, snapping him out of his reverie.

"What's this?" Akaashi asked when he noticed a white structure peeking out behind the willow. He walked around the pond and craned his neck to get a better look, picking up the faint noise of the crew's hollers. "A house? Whose is it?" he turned to Bokuto, his eyes wide and full of wonder.

"Ours," Bokuto replied with a fond smile. "It's ours."

Akaashi slowly crept further, eyes glued to the white house with tiled red roof and small windows. The crews stood in front of the porch with Kuroo as their leader, showing off a big sign of "Welcome home!"

"You don't have a home, right?" Bokuto asked, putting an arm around Akaashi's shoulders, "so, I got you one!" he said, a wide grin splitting his face and dimpling his cheeks. "It's not much and we won't be able to spend a lot of time here, but it's good to have a place to call home, right?"

"Right," Akaashi nodded, the grin on his face matching Bokuto's.

* * *

There were only few things Kuroo really regretted in his life - like accidentally sitting on Kenma's most favourite video game and breaking it, or the time when he and Bokuto pissed off a macho salesman in the market who first chased them across the whole city and then beat them up into a pulp. There were also a few chosen moments from his drunken escapades, but what he does not remember clearly, does not count. There was one thing he regretted, though, and it was letting Bokuto and Akaashi live in that god forsaken house.

For thirteen years they have raided war ships, lived a life where second thoughts were just a myth and lack of booze their only worry. Then they found Akaashi - a cold, unknown program they changed into a human being. For seven years he watched him and Bokuto dance around each other in circles that grew smaller with every year. Then one day Bokuto came to him with a look on his face Kuroo could not for the world of him decipher, and said that he wanted to take a break from space pirating. Kuroo wanted to protest - he wanted to protest very hard - but then he remembered that the war was coming to an end - thanks to Karasuno crew, and with every month there was less and less transporters to raid.  

He said  _fine, why not?_  It was not like they couldn't enjoy the peace for once - after all, it never lasted.

* * *

They came in midday when the men were napping outside under the warm sun, groggy after a perfect lunch.

They approached - silent and lethal, with their advanced weapons raised and ready, bodies clad in black clothes and faces hidden behind white masks.  Everbody knew them as Eradicators - lapdogs of the government's scientists, who were legally authorized to do anything to get what their masters wanted. The last time they got close to encountering them was two years ago on Mars.

This time, they ran out of luck. Kuroo didn't even have the time to warn them.

He watched Bokuto get out of the house with a careless smile, his gesturing screaming cockiness and confidence. Kuroo was too far away to see his eyes but he didn't even have to look to know what was in them. The walk of resignation and the gun fastened to his thigh were a hint enough.

The leader of the force shouted something the wind carried away and the next thing he knew was Bokuto reaching for his gun, a loud roar of gunshot and then his body falling to the ground. He didn't get up again. Kuroo was dumbly blinking at the scene, his brain halting to a dead stop as he stared at the unmoving body of his best friend, and the dark blood that tickled down the white wall of the house.

He fought to get to him, trying to claw his way out of the grip of his crewmates who tried to hold him down while he screamed his throat raw.

Half of the guns turned towards them and the other half slowly edged towards the house. Kuroo tried to scream for Akaashi instead -  _run, get Bokuto's ship and get out before they get you_ , but before he could even open his mouth, the breath was knocked out of him and he found himself on the ground, a cold metallic muzzle pressed against the back of his head. There was another gunshot and Kuroo managed to look up just in time to see Washio hit the ground.

The men started shouting, both the pirates and the Eradicators, insults against orders, beating and harsh questioning. Kuroo kneeled on the ground, deaf to the aggressive questions the soldier was barking him while he jabbed at his head with the weapon, too numb by grief to feel the physical pain. And then all at once, it stopped, and when Kuroo glanced at the house again, he saw the screen door open and Akaashi very slowly to come out. It was even worse than watching Bokuto.

He gripped the doorknob with one hand, holding his other over his chest because that was what he did when he hurt inside - he tried to claw the pain out, even despite knowing that it would never go fully away. He's never really gotten over that bad habit. He stepped out, knees weak and buckling and eyes fixed on Bokuto's still body.

"Freeze!" the leader shouted, and all the men turned to aim their guns at the AI, who stood frozen on the porch.

Then the air changed, subtly but Kuroo felt it. There was something that passed through his body and made his guts tingle. A barely noticeable push that caressed his skin, accompanied by a quiet, short hum. Then he noticed the plasma powered weapons the soldiers carried turn down.

"Incapacitate it!" the leader shouted but nothing happened. The soldiers dumbly stared at their guns, turning them over to inspect them and find out what's wrong.   
  
"An EMP shield!" One of them yelled, spurring the others into throwing their weapons carelessly on the ground, hastily taking the older, not energy-powered types out just as Akaashi breathed out a quiet, heartbroken  _why._ Kuroo thought he imagined it, but then he heard it again - less heartbroken and more angry - it chilled his bones to the marrow.

Akaashi took a step forward, letting the door slam closed with a bang that was drowned out by another gunshot. The impact jerked his head so violently, Kuroo thought it would detach.

He didn't fall like Bokuto did. His body bent backwards in a horrifying angle, arms dangling from the sides, looking like a broken doll tangled in strings. He slowly rose back, forced to pull his head back into place with his hands, revealing the gaping hole on the left side of his head and a very unsettling frown. A thick black liquid started to come out, leaking from his head and the damaged connection line on his neck, dripping down his side and then spreading like a plague. The encoded structure gel - Kuroo realized - calibrated with the AI's program to keep the android body powered and working. The black sludge kept leaking out of him, solidifying into glowing lumps over the gaps to self-repair the damage, turning him into a monster.

When Akaashi took another step the soldiers panicked and opened fire, deaf to the leader's warning not to damage his core. Then when they ran out of bullets, they didn't get a chance to reload them.

The first man fell with a bloodcurdling screech as Akaashi bolted from his spot and drove his hands into his torso, tearing his insides out. The others scattered, trying to get some distance between themselves and the AI who was killing them with viciousness Kuroo has never even imagined he possessed. It was horrifying, how easily he ripped them apart with his hands - those same hands, that once fondly raked through Bokuto's hair and made their morning coffee. It didn't take long for the soldiers to try to run, knowing that it was no longer a fight they could win -  _No, not a fight_ , Kuroo thought,  _more like slaughter -_  where Akaashi turned from vicious to playful, as his kills changed from swift to morbidly slow and painful.

Kuroo watched on his knees, shouting at him to stop until his throat wasn't working anymore. Akaashi didn't listen. Maybe he couldn't hear him over the desperate and tortured screams, maybe he just didn't want to.

The leader was the last to die. Akaashi slowly squeezed the life out of his thrashing body, letting it drop down onto the blood soaked ground like a sack of meat. He nudged the man's head with his foot, curiously tilting his head as the shining lumps on his body flickered. The black structure gel coating his body convulsed and tied itself into slender, thrashing tendrils.

 Sarukui was the first one daring to approach him, and the first of the crew to find out how gone the AI was. At first, Akaashi only watched, calm and unmoving, as the medic edged towards him despite the protests of the rest of the crew, trying to talk to him and bring him back. It almost looked as if it was working, but then suddenly Akaashi's bloodied hands were around the man's neck, cutting off his surprised cry.  

Kuroo was on his feet in an instance. He ran towards them as fast as he could, blinded by the tears and deaf to the panicked screams of his and Bokuto's crew as he palmed the handle of the shiv he kept in the hidden pocket on his left side. He reached them before Akaashi could finish the kill, roughly turning the AI around and making him drop the barely conscious Sarukui who weakly scrambled backwards. Kuroo drove the blade straight into Akaashi's chest, screaming out when the acidic structure gel from his core poured out and ate the flesh from his arm away.

Akaashi's body wrenched several times and the black fluid melted and spilled at their feet, spreading wide around them, as it wouldn't sink into the already black ground. He blindly looked at Kuroo, his face twisted in a painful grimace, mouth opening soundlessly.

"Ko-o-uta-aaro-o," he whimpered as he crumpled to his knees, clumsily palming at the blade lodged in his body. He felt around, his distorted and broken voice calling Bokuto's name as if he was hoping he would come back to him. Kuroo fell to the ground, his strength gone all at once, and wept as Akaashi crawled towards Bokuto's body and collapsed next to him. He reached out with his bloody hand to caress the man's cheek.

"I l-lov-e-ed y-yo-u."

* * *

"Does it hurt?"

"No, just screw it harder. I don't want this one to fall off so easily."

"Are you insulting my work?" Oikawa paused with the screwdriver, cocking an eyebrow.

"Me? Never!" Kuroo laughed, having a hard time not moving his arm. Oikawa glared at him, gripping his prosthetic tighter and mercilessly reconnecting the nerves, turning Kuroo's laugh into a pained yelp. "Mean!"

Oikawa rolled his eyes, rapping his knuckles on the steely backing. "Do be careful and don't try to stop an automatic door with your arm next time, yes?" he grumbled, putting away his tools.

"Yes, mom, can I go?" Kuroo dawdled while he buttoned his shirt and rolled up the sleeves.

"Ship's ready, captain!" Lev's voice drifted into the room.

"Be right there," Kuroo nodded at him and shook Oikawa's hand.

"I've found some things," the mechanic said quietly, looking to the side at the big cardboard box that sat in the corner. Kuroo followed his line of sight. He hesitated but walked towards it and squatted down to dig through its content.  

"I can't believe you kept this," he said bitterly, smiling as he inspected an old ship scan.

"You mean the evidence of your spectacular error?" Oikawa laughed, squeezing Kuroo's shoulder. "I can't believe he stole the wrong map."

"He said Ushiwaka had it in the log book with the coordinates to the crash site." Kuroo remembered fondly, blowing the dust off of the stolen scan. "We thought it was the right one." He shook his head, flicking the maps back and forth. One was the completed map of Antiquum, a government-fund cargo ship transporting hi-end components and augmentations; the other one the corrupted scan of Von, an illegal ship that escaped from Earth with the alpha version of the AGI that was first called Aeternum and then Akaashi.

"Do you want to take them?" Oikawa asked carefully, his eyes trailing over the man's artificial right arm, remembering the day they turned on their doorstep, bloodied, weeping, and missing two members.

"I don't know," Kuroo murmured, digging into the box again. It felt like reopening his wounds, like he was losing his hand all over again. His mind threw random memories at him - mischievous golden eyes laughing at him, a timid glance of sharp eyes and pale hands carrying a cup of coffee, shy looks and quiet laughter. It has been many, many years, but the hurt was as bad as if it all happened just yesterday.

"Oh, and... there's this, too," Oikawa spoke up, showing Kuroo a small, shabby diary.

Kuroo took it, turning it around to inspect the owl covered front page that made him smile. He opened it and flicked through the yellowed pages until he came to the last memo. He snapped the diary close, making Oikawa flinch.

"Yeah, I'll take the box," he announced with a wide smile that crinkled his eyes, jerking his head at the box.

 

 

_Yeah, you're damn right it was worth it, you noisy owl._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very appreciated. <3


End file.
